Destiny
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo and Edo have been dating for a while, and Ryo wants to know if Edo's still as obsessed with destiny as he was when they first met. EXTREME fluff! Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster! SHOUNEN AI! Please R&R!


Title: "Destiny"

Author: Vanilla

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster)

Genre: Romance and fluff

A/N: I got this idea one day…so I decided to write it and it was short enough so here we go!! It's a random idea, but I think that it's cute. You be the judge!! PLEASE read and review?

Warnings: This fanfic contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships!!!) If you don't like it or can't handle it, please get out of this story IMMEDIATELY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX…I'm just a loser who watches it and imagines her own things.

---

"Hey, Edo? Can I ask you a question?" Asked Ryo, causing the smaller teen to look up. "Go ahead. What is it?" Responded Edo, as he stared up at his lover, his crystal blue eyes flashing with curiosity.

"I was just wondering…are you still as obsessed with destiny as you were when I first met you?" Ryo asked, as he stared down at Edo blankly. "That was all you talked about and everything…it was kind of annoying." Ryo remembered that even from their first duel together after Edo won, (which Ryo still cursed the silver-haired teen out for to this day), his remark to the bluenette was "you can't hide from destiny". But now that Edo had recently stopped hanging around Saiou as much, his talks about destiny seemed to be less frequent as well.

Edo just blinked at Ryo. "Well first of all I was never _obsessed_ with destiny. I just used it as a guide to live my life." He stuck his tongue out at Ryo cutely. In turn, Ryo rolled his eyes but then couldn't help but smile slightly. "Whatever…it's the same thing." "No it's not!" Insisted Edo, folding his arms and looking away. "And besides, so what if I _was_ obsessed with destiny anyway?! Would it really matter to you that much?"

Ryo sighed, and then laughed slightly at how Edo was always getting mad so quickly. "You're such a little bitch…it was just a simple question." He smiled, to show the smaller boy that he was only teasing him with the derogatory nickname. With this Edo looked back to Ryo and smirked. "Oh really? So I'm just a bitch to you?" He climbed up onto Ryo's lap facing him, straddling him slightly. "Well last I checked you happened to love this little bitch." He leaned in to Ryo, still smirking at him.

Ryo smirked back, and wrapped his arms tightly around Edo's waist. "Mm, well maybe I do…" Ryo leaned in too and trailed a finger up Edo's chest. Edo glared stubbornly, "_Maybe_ you do? No, you DEFINITELY do. You say it enough, so I have to believe it by now. Of course…I know how _you_ like to think that you're not that soft…" Edo smirked. Ryo narrowed his eyes at him, not liking to be reminded of his weakness. But quickly his stern stare turned into another smirk as he moved his hands to Edo's face, holding it gently. "Just shut it…" He whispered, leaning in, their lips just inches apart.

Feeling the warmth of Ryo's lips against his own was too much for Edo to take. Leaning in as well he allowed Ryo to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Within seconds, Edo's lips became parted and Ryo's tongue gained entrance. He slid his tongue all throughout Edo's mouth, and Edo moved his tongue against Ryo's, fighting in the war for dominance. After a few minutes the kiss was broken, and Edo looked dazed for a moment. Ryo's kisses could always cause Edo to go quiet. He couldn't help it…his heart would always beat so fast and he would feel so happy and special… All stubbornness aside, Edo loved Ryo more than anything…Ryo was his everything and the only person he could ever want.

Ryo smiled softly at the younger teen, and brushed a strand of hair out of Edo's face, kissing him on the forehead. "Like Hell Kaiser's kisses, do we?" Edo couldn't help but blush and he looked down shyly. "Sh-shut up." Ryo laughed softly again.

Shaking his head to stop his blushing, Edo looked back up to Ryo. "Anyway…do you want to hear the answer to my question now?" Ryo just blinked at him, truthfully have forgetting the question that he asked a few minutes ago. "Sure. I _did_ ask it, after all." Edo smiled, "Well…I don't think that destiny determines _everything_ anymore, but I still think that everything happens for a reason and I think that some things are just…meant to happen." Ryo just stared at Edo with his usual blank expression. "Well that's pretty deep." Edo giggled and then started to blush again as his eyes glistened. "Do you want to know why I feel that way…?"

Ryo blinked at the silver-haired teen questioningly as he continued to hold him around the waist. Edo leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck tightly. He smiled and whispered, "Because meeting you…that's _my_ destiny. It's impossible NOT to believe that some things are just meant to happen when I have you in my life."

Ryo's eyes widened for a moment and then blushed only slightly, smiling down at the teen. "Edo-chan…" Edo closed his eyes, "I love you, Ryo-kun…" And with that he leaned in and kissed the bluenette again.

-END-


End file.
